Afloat on Waves
by Polyphonic.Colours
Summary: [Sequel to Under the Water] It's the 69th Hunger Games and Arva Morwenna is returning as mentor alongside Finnick Odair. The job definitely isn't easy and after much absence, the remaining ghosts are returning in full force, adamant on staying until Arva works out what they want. To top that off... [Full Summary Inside] [Finnick/OC]
1. Chapter 1

It's the 69th Hunger Games and Arva Morwenna is returning as mentor alongside Finnick Odair. The job definitely isn't easy and after much absence, the remaining ghosts are returning in full force, adamant on staying until Arva works out what they want. To top that off, secret plans are carefully unfolded and a huge spider web of turmoil is slowly being knitted with each passing moment. [Finnick/OC]

Author's Note : If you haven't read Under the Water, please read it because this is the sequel. Or, you might be confused with the events that will take place here, thank you.

Disclaimer: All OCs belong to me while Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. The picture used for the book cover belongs to its original owner. I've only done some edits to it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Arva_

I was heading to the Capitol on the very same train as I did last year but unlike that time, I wasn't a tribute and neither Mags nor Atl were present. Instead, I was a mentor who had taken Mags' place so she could finally retire and in front of both Finnick and I right now were the two recently selected tributes for the 69th Hunger Games. The male tribute was called Leith and the first impression I had of him was that he was _very_ similar to Atl. They shared just about the same physique and they had the same cerulean hues as well. The only difference was that Leith's features were a little more boyish whereas Atl's were chiseled. Furthermore, Leith's hair was a lighter shade—more of a sandy blonde than plain brown or copper.

On the other hand, Arethousa, the female tribute didn't remind me of myself. No, she wasn't playing the weak card like I did to fool the people. She played the fierce and tough card the very moment she stepped away from the multiple lines of children with a determined expression and narrowed green eyes. Arethousa was also incredibly beautiful and without a doubt, she would be able to easily garner the attentions of sponsors even in the most horrendous outfit. In fact, both of District Four's tributes this year appeared to be Career material. Then, for a brief second, I wondered if Arethousa who was practically oozing confidence off of her form, would end up broken if she emerged as victor in this year's games. I wondered if Leith who should very well be the splitting image of Atl, would end up broken if he was the one who became a victor instead as well.

"I assume that the both of you attended the academy?" I inquired the tributes, breaking the silence around us. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do but I thought that it was an appropriate question since the mentors were supposed to know all—if possible—the strong points along with the weak points of the tributes they were to mentor, right? It was what Finnick (since he did most of the asking) wanted to know from Atl and me when he was still mentoring us last year.

"Yes," Leith answered. "I'm adept at making fishhooks, weaving nets and using tridents. I'm fine with knives too."

"I handle knives and daggers better. Tridents, not so much," Arethousa added while straightening her back. Her vivid emerald eyes were trained on my pair of baby blues as though she could transfer her determination and self-confidence onto me and make me have full credence in her abilities as well. Honestly, I wanted to but I needed to be cautious too. After all, the arena would always be unpredictable with the Game Makers and President Snow having power over what could occur in there.

"I see…Work on your flaws and concentrate on survival stations during training. Pick up a new weapon if possible, both of you."

Although I was reciting what Finnick had told Atl and me last year, it made sense to tell both Leith and Arethousa the same thing. It was logical and useful—basic knowledge even but there would always be ignorant people because nobody shared the same mind. I gave a fleeting sideways glance to Finnick, catching his slight nod and I felt some of the anxiety fade away. His nod perhaps meant nothing to other people but to me, in this situation, it meant that I was doing fine. It meant that the boat we were sitting in in the middle of the ocean wasn't sinking...yet.

"If I'm approached for an alliance by the other Careers, will it be a good idea to accept?" Arethousa questioned while lacing her fingers together. Her eyes were trained on both Finnick and I, though it felt like her gaze was directed more towards me and somehow, I got the feeling that she regarded me with contempt even though I had no clear idea why. Had I unconsciously done something that insulted her? If I did…perhaps it was due to my behavior after winning the 68th Hunger Games? How I acted wasn't approvable, especially since Atl sacrificed himself for me but despite that…how did it affect her in any way? Did Arethousa have any connections with Atl? It was the only reasonable cause for her to have such disdain for me hidden within her emerald hues since she couldn't be acquaintances with either Cordi or Arlen…right…? As much as Cordi liked to tell me about her day, her friends and just about everything, Arlen didn't. He was more of a reserved person whereas Cordi was welcoming to everyone. However, that didn't mean that my younger brother never updated me on his life so that meant that my siblings couldn't be the reasons why Arethousa scorned me. Then, why?

"It depends on how the other Careers are like," Finnick answered easily. "That doesn't mean that you should drop your guard against them, though."

"Swim with the crocodiles when you want to prey on antelopes but when there aren't any left, it's each predator on its own against the other," I added softly. There was a shift in Arethousa's eyes but only for a split second. She averted her gaze away from mine and then, turned to her district partner.

"Would you join if you were asked?"

In one swift motion, Leith's gaze swept from mine to Finnick's and lastly, Arethousa's.

"No."

Leith's firm answer stunned Arethousa and I. I couldn't say the same for Finnick because his face was out of my line of sight. It felt like déjà vu and that moment when Atl declined Ethon's offer of alliance flashed into my mind.

_The male tribute of District Two stepped away from his little group—he was most likely the leader—and calmly advanced towards Atl and me. Our gazes remained lock even until he merely stood about two feet away from me._

_"What are your names?" his question sounded more like an order, confirming the earlier guess, but before Atl could step up and reply, I cut in._

_"Arva Morwenna and this is Atl Fontanne," I answered politely, smiling like always. He was taken aback for a brief moment but regained his composure seconds later with a smirk. He had fallen for my trap and it was obvious that he liked to be addressed like he was of higher authority._

_"Ethon Conley," he introduced himself back and then, gestured to his group with his head. "The both of you would make a great addition."_

_I looked up at Atl for his opinion. The both of us knew the general consequences for both acceptation and declination where both could also end in death, though with one choice would likely have a chance of a prolonged life and the other a likely shortened one. As a matter of fact, everyone with knowledge on the Hunger Games does. My district partner's eyebrows were furrowed as if he was in deep thought. Then, he looked at me before turning his gaze back to Ethon._

_"No thanks," he said flatly._

'Just who is this guy?' I thought while staring at Leith. His looks resembled Atl. His mannerism resembled Atl and his age—albeit the fact that he, Finnick and I were all eighteen presently—when he was reaped was the same as Atl's. Even the way they reacted was similar! Then, this wave of coldness washed over me and I suddenly felt very, _very_ scared. If Leith and Atl were to share any more similarities, I wouldn't know whether I would be able to accept the former's death if he were to die in the arena. It would be like reliving the dreadful past once more.

* * *

_Finnick_

I was only mildly stunned by Leith's answer since I sort of half-expected him to say no when his district partner asked him that question. The male tribute and Atl both shared startling resemblances and I knew that Arva could see them crystal clear. Their likeness was hard to miss and I was worried that the uncanny fact would cause my love to be shaken up. Throughout the months we spent together at home, she made great progress in becoming her old self again. Sure, there were moments when either her siblings, Mags or I caught her staring long in the mirror or windows but that didn't mean that she wasn't smiling or that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She accepted what had happened, she wasn't drowning herself in guilt and sorrow anymore, and she was making the best of everything. Her siblings' ready acceptance was what sped up the process.

I glanced at Arva and her posture was rigid. I wanted to pull her into my arms and calm her down but I couldn't within the presence of the tributes we were to mentor. Despite that I was supposed to let the idea of Ava and I being a couple sink into the minds of the people, this wasn't the right moment. No, not when Arethousa appeared disdainful of the girl who held and returned my sincere affections.

"I see," the female tribute of District Four for the 69th Hunger Games finally spoke up, breaking the silence in process. Her lips were pressed together in a firm line as though to show her disapproval or unhappiness. "Why?"

"Why swim with the crocodiles when you could be a lion instead?" Leith replied rather dryly, referencing the metaphor Arva used earlier, and I found myself amused.

'So, there _is_ a difference between Atl and him,' I thought to myself. I snuck a look at Arva and found that she had relaxed too. Arethousa, on the other hand, didn't seem too pleased with her district partner's tone, though she dropped it the moment Elodea entered the compartment to announce that it was time for dinner.

* * *

_Arva_

After dinner and upon the tributes mutual request, I watched the recorded reapings for this year's Hunger Games with them, Finnick and Elodea. Like every year, the tributes from District One and District Two appeared intimidating whereas the following tributes from the other districts paled in comparison. However, watching Arethousa and Leith on television showed that they should very well belong to the Career group too. Without doubt, they would be sought for an alliance by the Careers of the first two districts.

With a change of sleeping attire hanging on an arm, I stepped into the bathroom adjoining my bedroom compartment—the very same one as the one I used last year. It was late, perhaps even midnight by now since I last glanced at the clock after watching the reapings. Tonight, I would be sleeping on my own. It would be a little lonely without Finnick since I was used to his warmth near me during the night, especially since he spent most of them with me back at the district but I also knew that I couldn't depend on him entirely. As much as I didn't want to think pessimistically, Finnick and I could be separated one day and if that day were to arrive, I would be devastated, even more so if I depended on him too much and if I weren't the one gone…Maybe Finnick would feel the same as well in the future if the roles were reversed instead.

'No,' I forced those miserable thoughts away and lifted my head from the cold peach tiles. Then, upon seeing the mirror hanging above the white marble sink, I froze. There she was again…the girl from District Nine who I've not seen since that time she questioned me if her family cried for her during my Victory Tour.

'What's her name again…?' I mentally asked myself as the District Nine girl lifted her freshly bloodied finger onto the mirrored glass.

_'Hello,' _she wrote backwards with a grim expression. No smile. No grin.

"…Hello," I greeted back softly. She cracked a smile at that and proceeded to write down her following words after covering her fingers with more blood. It was also only then that I wondered if the blood from her wounds would ever stop flowing. The dead definitely can't die a second time but considering how a dead person's organs can no longer function, where did all of that blood come from? And, in such large, unstopping amounts too? Then, I noticed that the District Nine girl had finished writing.

_'Is it the 69__th__ Hunger Games now?'_

"Yes."

_'I see…you're the new mentor?'_

"Yes."

_'Oh. Good night.'_

With that, she vanished and I was left facing my own reflection in the bathroom, pondering about how odd her behavior was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Arva_

Breakfast was awkward in a sense as there seemed to be this invisible wall between Arethousa and Leith. Whatever they had discussed away from my presence had to be heated enough for Arethousa to scowl so unappealingly at the portion of beef on her plate whereas Leith acted like nothing was out of the norm. That wasn't good—not even in the slightest at all. Tributes from the same district should work together or at least tolerate each other. There was no point in gaining more enemies after all. I picked up the cloth napkin from my lap and pretended to dab my lips while my left foot nudged Finnick's. Instantly, he glanced at me through the corners of his eyes and watched as I mouthed my question as undetectably as possible. Hopefully, he had a clue on what was going on between the two tributes but my hopes were dashed the moment he shook his head when both tributes weren't watching. I returned my napkin back to my lap and turned to Elodea who looked up at that second. Then, I motioned to Leith and Arethousa with my eyes. Unfortunately, the district escort had no clue either.

I pressed my lips together and averted my attention back to the two tributes sitting opposite of me. As much as I wanted to question them, I was afraid that I would be fanning the flames instead of making the fire dwindle. However, I couldn't let this drag out longer than necessary either. Perhaps it was naïve of me or perhaps it was because of my relationship with Atl but I believed that district partners should never be at each other throats because I found no point in being hostile with each other when both came from the very same district.

"Did the both of you have a row?"

The way I put it was blunt but I couldn't think of any other way to phrase it in such a short notice. Arethousa's eyes snapped up at me whereas Leith carried on eating like he hadn't heard what I had said.

"Isn't it obvious?" the female tribute glared at me with hatred so fiery that I was taken aback. Never in my life had I ever faced someone so incensed despite how I was quite sure that her fury couldn't have just stemmed from whatever argument she had with Leith. It had to be somehow connected to her disdain for me because I don't think that one could get so furious over a disagreement...right?

"Why?" I asked as unaffectedly as I could be after mentally telling myself to not get affected by Arethousa's attitude because presently, dissolving the rift between her and Leith is more important.

"Why do _you_ care?" she shot back, showing her defiance by crossing her arms. She had also raised her chin as if to challenge me.

"Because, it's important for district partners to retain a good relationship so that—"

"That what? My district partner can jump in front of an attack and get himself killed just so I can be victor?" Arethousa interjected with a sneer, followed by pregnant silence as I stared at the female tribute in shock. So, _that_ was how she viewed me? As a person who used Atl's life, trust and friendship just so I could win something as stupid and nonsensical as the Hunger Games? My vision grew blurry as tears welled up my eyes.

"If I could turn back time, I would rather die instead," I whispered before standing up and fleeing the scene.

* * *

_Finnick_

After the compartment door slid shut with an audible thud, I felt anger boil within me as it took over my despair when I heard my beloved apprised us that she would've chosen to die instead of Atl if she could change the past. I clenched my cutlery, trying to control my rage when Elodea abruptly stood up and slammed her recently-dyed-stark-white hands onto the dining table.

"Your lack of manners if extremely appalling! How can you say something so inconsiderate?!" the district escort fumed.

"Well, _nobody_ asked for _her_ opinion," Arethousa retorted.

"Well, _nobody_ asked for _your_ attitude!" Elodea retaliated and just when the other female was about to say something spiteful back in reply, Leith finally spoke up.

"And, this is why I didn't want to join the Careers with you. Your obdurateness would get the both of us killed as soon as our usefulness if over."

Now, Arethousa was stunned speechless and I found myself liking the male tribute more. If we had met under different circumstances, I was sure that he and I could become great friends. I watched as Leith wiped his mouth. He got out of his seat and gave nods to both Elodea and I before taking his leave. Satisfied with Arethousa's silence, Elodea sat back down. The female tribute stayed quiet like a mouse with her eyes trained at her unfinished meal until even after the both Elodea and I had finished our meals. The district escort spared her no second glance while I said nothing as we left the dining compartment. It was wrong to ignore her, especially since she was a tribute that needed mentoring but Arethousa had dug her own grave and now, she would have to find a way out herself.

The first thing I did was search for Arva and when I found her at the compartment that acted as a lounge, she wasn't alone. Leith was with her and they were in the middle of a conversation before the sound of the compartment door sliding open which announced my presence startled them. Seeing that the new presence was me, the male tribute of the 69th Hunger Games rose to his feet, smiled reassuringly at Arva and gave me a polite nod. Then, only I and my love were left.

"He's a nice person," Arva told me with a watery smile. I crossed the room and sank down on the plush sofa she sat on, followed by Arva leaning onto my shoulder.

"What makes you say that?" I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair. I had a hunch on why she did but I wanted to hear the reason from her own mouth.

"He told me that I shouldn't wish death upon myself when Atl sacrificed his life for me and when I have so many people who cares for me around me. Then, I asked him how he was so sure and he listed down names…He gave your name, Finnick."

Arva craned her neck to see my face before reaching out to trail a digit down the side of my face. Her baby blue orbs were no longer damp and her corners of her lips were beginning to turn up as well.

"Oh, did he?" I lopsidedly smiled back.

"Yes, he guessed right about our relationship."

"Good for him…"

Then, I closed the remaining distance between us and planted my lips on Arva's inviting ones.

* * *

_Arva_

With each passing minute, the train was getting closer and closer to the Capitol. Although an Avox had been sent to retrieve Arethousa some time ago, only Finnick, Elodea, Leith and I were currently in the main compartment. I had meant to repair the rift between the tributes but in the end, I managed to make it grow instead. I felt guilty and even though it wasn't my fault, I wanted to apologize so that everything would be better again. It was only day two for me as a mentor but the boat was already filling with water and beginning to sink.

'I'm doing such a terrible job…' I sighed audibly and tore myself away from the window, prepared to face the remnants of Arethousa wrath as I stepped towards the compartment door. However, Elodea's voice halted me.

"Where are you going, Arva?"

I turned around to face Elodea and answered, "To see Arethousa."

"What? Why?" she stared at me in disbelief.

"To apologize…"

"For what? Her saying things that she shouldn't have?" Elodea frowned while placing her hands on her hips. In reply, I shook my head.

"Then?" she prompted. Seeing that she wasn't going to leave the matter alone, I caved in. I explained that I initially wanted to mend the rift between the tributes, not make it grow and hearing that, Elodea's shoulders slumped.

"Arva, you're a great person and you're also very responsible for thinking in that manner but sometimes, you have to let the other person be the first to step up and clear up the mess," she said quietly. I bit my lip and contemplated her words. What she said was true but I still felt bad about how the situation had turned out. If anything bad were to happen to the tributes, it would be my fault because the cooperation between them was gone. Seeing my expression, Elodea continued to persuade me not to apologize to Arethousa and eventually, I yielded. Though, I wasn't completely sure if I should've. I returned to the window and watched the ever-changing scenery. Meanwhile, the only two males in the room remained mute throughout the entire exchange.

* * *

When we stepped out of the train into the sea of colorful sea of people and flashes, I thought that perhaps I was mistaken about how the rift would affect the tribute's performance. Leith kept a calm exterior whereas Arethousa flashed seductive smiles at the people of the Capitol. It was as though the spat had never occurred in the first place. Elodea led the tributes over to the Remake Center while Finnick and I trailed after them. The center wasn't too far from the train station and once we arrived, the tributes were whisked away by their respective prep teams—both which I recognized.

"Arva! Lovely to see you again!" Flossé greeted the moment her surprisingly orange—no doubt from colored contacts—eyes landed on me.

"Hello, hello!" Fiammetta added brightly.

"We'd love to stay and chat but we're in a rush. Talk to you soon!" Lur waved and soon, the trio disappeared down the hall with Atl's prep team that was now in charge of Leith.

"Were you surprised?" I heard Finnick ask beside me.

"Yeah. I sort of forgot that the prep team remains the same until changes are ordered or requested…It'd be nice to see Andri and Juliet again."

"Then, let's head to the lobby. They'll head there once the prepping is done."

I was momentarily surprised when Finnick's fingers laced with mine but soon relaxed as his warmth passed on to me. What would I ever do without him? Where would I be right now if he had given up on me when I was at my lowest? I looked up at him with as much adoration I could show in public and told him in a barely audible tone that I love him to which he responded with a breathtaking smile and a light squeeze to my hand along with a whispered 'I love you too'.


	3. Chapter 3

Fun Fact #1: Andri's name derives from 'Androgynous' but because well, she's androgynous. On the other hand, Flossé's name comes from the word 'floss'.

**Chapter Three**

_Arva_

The first thing my eyes caught sight of upon entering the lobby near the stables was the chariot Atl and I rode for our Tribute Parade last year—well, they used the same chariot every year, though they were some touchups, change of horses and such. Standing there, proud and still as majestic as ever were the two white stallions and a wave of nostalgia washed over me while the memory of when Atl helping me onto the chariot and keeping hold onto my hand replayed itself so vividly it was as if I was presently some other person watching the two tributes of District Four for the 68th Hunger Games.

"Arva! Finnick!"

The scene disappeared in the blink of an eye as I froze in surprise. Hurriedly, I spun around, searching for where Atl and I could've gone but they were nowhere to be seen and then, I realized that I was only reliving the past. No more, no less. I turned around again and found Finnick's worried sea green orbs looking back at me, followed by the sight of Ila approaching us from behind him. Then, I noticed that I had stepped away from him in my trance. Weakly, I smiled at the man I love and returned to his side before greeting the victor of the 67th Hunger Games along with the victor of the 50th Hunger Games who trailed a few paces behind the former with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"How's things so far?" Ila directed her hazel eyes at me. Her vague question could be hinting at many varying topics that ranged from my new life as a victor back at home to how I was coping as a mentor. However, I didn't feel like moaning about how I was already failing as a mentor. I didn't want to sound like a person who gave up easily…like a person who threw her life away and drowned herself in sorrow and remorse without even thinking properly about the consequences. I didn't want to sound like someone meek who wouldn't even made a sound as the people stepped around and all over her. Even though I wouldn't consider myself a wolf in sheepskin anymore, that didn't mean that I was willing to be a mere sheep. The people I cared about never said it out loud but I could tell that Arlen was disappointed to some degree when I had proven him wrong about being a fighter during my lapse in judgment hence why I had decided that I needed to prove him right once more. I needed to prove everyone that I was every bit of that sly wolf—that I could be even more.

"It's alright," I replied with a broader smile. Arethousa's scorn towards me shouldn't be a wall blocking me from achieving my hopes to become a good mentor. It should be a mountain or a bump on the road that I needed to go over in order to continue my journey. I needed to find different ways to mend the gap, not sit around and mope. The tribute's lifeline is their mentors and I needed Arethousa to know that I would continue to be her lifeline even if she persists in refusing to cooperate.

"Hmm," Ila nodded. "I reckon your district's stylists are going to bring out some big guns again this year while mine would no doubt dress the tributes as trees again," she added with an unamused smile.

"Or perhaps they could cover them in brown body paint and wound ivy around them?" Finnick suggested with humor lacing his tone, earning a snort in return from the petite District Seven victor.

"In your dreams—hell, in _everyone's_ dreams! The moment they dress the District Seven tributes as something other than a tree is the moment when they've got their senses hammered back into their minds with a boulder."

"I'd rather not a practically naked boy appearing in my dreams," Haymitch muttered rather drunkenly yet loud and clear enough for everyone to hear.

"Obviously," Ila rolled her eyes. "Now, mind your drinking. That's the last bottle you're going to get for another two hours."

At that, Haymitch scowled, though pocketed his drink and said nothing more but a few indistinguishable mumbles. Eyeing the two right now, I could see that there was something going on between them because since when did Haymitch _ever_ obey someone—particularly one who told him to put away his alcohol? Sure, I didn't know him well but the tales of Effie Trinket's many vain efforts in keeping the victor in line were more or less, true. He was infamous for his alcoholism after all so how did Ila manage to convince someone like him to do so?

Noticing my bewilderment, Ila smiled knowingly with some hints of wickedness and leaned forward to whisper into my ear, "Sometimes, brute force and persistent persuasion is extremely effective."

A shiver ran down my spine while the victor of the 67th Hunger Games stepped back while a word rang throughout my mind. Whatever Ila had used against Haymitch to just about practically wrap him around her fingers had to be something really effectual…just like the blunt words she chose to remind me of my place, of the people who cared about me and of how there were others like me back when I was still in the hospital. Despite my not wanting to believe her entirely then, what she said was still effective and they burned into my mind. Ila was definitely _not_ a person to be messed with.

"I'd rather you not scare her, Ila," Finnick's voice came in. I turned to him and saw that he wore that charming smile of his. I turned back to Ila who had pursed her lips in mock unhappiness by then.

"Ruin my fun will you, Finnick?" she said before adding nonchalantly, "Besides, we're all friends here, no need to be scared of one another."

At that, Haymitch commented something inaudible under his breath while Finnick's eyebrow rose in amusement. Nobody moved or talked until Ila pulled her gaze away and huffed.

"Alright, alright. I'll play my games with Gloss and his bunch instead."

* * *

_Finnick_

Satisfied, I smiled back at Ila who held a mischievous twinkle in her eyes despite the fact that she was pretending to be discontent. Not everybody had the privilege to get past Ila's walls but under her hard exterior, she was kind and she was fiercely dedicated to the people she cared about. Her toughness and stubborn attitude was how she won Haymitch's respect for her. After all, she practically pinned him down with kitchen knives while threatening that if he were to continue throwing his life away, it would never give his district partner's soul peace…or so the passing whispers had told me seeing how Ila had never recounted the event to me yet.

We continued to converse with each other until our tributes showed up. True to Ila's expectations, both District Seven tributes were donned in tree costumes whereas the District Four tributes looked like ferocious yet haunting merwarriors decked in armor, dramatic makeup and glinting gold tridents. Flicking me a look as if to tell me 'I told you so', Ila fluttered her fingers in a posh-like manner and walked away with her tributes, their prep team and Haymitch in tow. Most likely, she would be forcing him to join his tributes and their prep teams like how she did just about every year since she began mentoring.

Leith greeted Arva and me the moment he was near us while Arethousa remained silent. Her eyes—now comparable to an electric green—darted from me to Arva. Then, I noticed her grip on her trident slacken. She looked like she wanted to say something, perhaps to apologize but then, her grip tightened again and she held her tongue. Arva's old prep team surrounded her, throwing questions back and forth with giggles and laughter as they caught up on each other. Andri, however, did not join them and chose to stand near Leith and I but beside Juliet.

"They were Arva's prep team?" Leith asked, his cerulean orbs watching the scene before us.

"Yes, and now, they're Arethousa's," I replied.

No more words were exchanged between us after that.

* * *

Elodea's lavender-blue hair bounced in its high ponytail as she headed our way with a skip in each step, though it should've been quite impossible in the heels presently adorned to her feet. Brightly, she greeted all of us—including Arethousa—and proceeded to inform us that the chariot was ready. As we made our way to District Four's chariot, I realized how much of a dreadful routine life seemed now that I found myself comparing the current events to the ones of last year's Hunger Games as they replayed in my mind more profound than any other I've attended as a mentor. How many tributes have I mentored but never returned alive? How many aspirants and how many forlorn ones were there? Wailing families, discouraged residents and crestfallen lovers. How many broken souls have returned after surviving the arena?

Marceline's words resurfaced into my mind and I found myself more willing to believe the Head Game Maker. Even though she had been brutal and merciless in the games she created, perhaps it was thoughts like these that continue to drive towards her goal of freeing Panem from our tyrannical ruler.

Suddenly, I felt fingers entwine with mine, pulling me away from my trail of thoughts. I looked down at my side and saw Arva's concerned expression. Had she noticed something amiss with me? I gently squeezed her hand to reassure her that there was nothing wrong and we averted our attentions back to District Four's tributes for the 69th Hunger Games as the pair stood unflinching and tall on the chariot. However, the thoughts continue to swirl in my mind all the while. When would Marceline be informing Arva of the rebels? How would she ask Mags to join now that Mags was no longer a mentor? And, just what words did the Head Game Maker select to convince President Snow to allow my relationship with Arva to bloom?

* * *

_Arva_

I had a feeling that Finnick had not been telling me the entire truth but I didn't want to pry. Yes, I've sworn to not keep anything from him but that didn't mean that he did as well. We didn't swear it to each other anyway. It hurt to think that Finnick had things that he couldn't tell me but then again, I _did_ keep things from him as well.

'When he's ready, he'll tell me,' I told myself firmly.

In the background, the roaring of the Capitol citizens intensified as the white stallions drew District Four's chariot out. Both Arethousa and Leith looked dangerous yet inhumanly beautiful. Andri and Juliet had done fantastic jobs on them and I was surer than previously that gaining sponsors would be easy for them. Still, the gap between the tributes worried me because even with the tremendous amount of skill both could hold or the large number of people willing to throw money for either of them, teamwork was still important. If it wasn't, there wouldn't be a saying like 'two is better than one'. Furthermore, Arethousa's attitude could become her downfall…

I watched the screen alongside Finnick, Andri, Juliet and the others. Caesar and Claudius were commenting on each tribute, explaining about the districts and making attempts at jokes. The former was saying how District Four's stylists had outdone themselves once more, making references at Atl's and my Tribute Parade outfit last year and such before moving on to District Five whose chariot just emerged. I was half-anticipating for Arethousa and Leith to glow or something similar when all of the chariots arrived under President Snow's balcony and were eclipsed by shadows but they didn't. They remained hidden in the darkness just like every other tribute. Puzzled, I looked at Andri and as though she had been expecting my reaction, her purple lips curled up into a smile.

"Their attire was more dramatic and elaborated than last year's so Juliet and I didn't think they needed something extra," she explained and I nodded my head understandingly. It was true, both District Four tributes for the 69th Hunger Games were dressed up in more intricate costumes than Atl and I had been last year. To top that off, they were good looking without makeup as well—not like Atl hadn't been.

President Snow finished his speech and the chariots began to move once more. The first part of phase one of the Hunger Games was now over. The training sessions would begin tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Finnick_

Although I was given more lenience to decline clients, that didn't mean I could ignore all of them. The ones who weren't willing to pay higher prices, I could easily cut off but the ones who did…I had no choice but to comply. With the all-too-familiar mask on, I walked down the corridor of the 17th floor. Each step forward seemed to increase the weight on my feet. Each step forward made me want to take two backwards. I wanted to turn around—go back to my room, to my bed, to beautiful Arva who was still innocently sleeping on one side at this late hour.

"_Odair_," Melinda purred as she opened the door to her suite for me. This time, her hair was a shocking pink which had been intended to match the paler cotton candy shade of her skin. In fact, everything about her was pink and it took much effort to not cringe at the sight. When Melinda was in her yellow phase, I could still tolerate. Blue and purple too, but this pink—particularly the one of her hair—reminded me of the neon lights of a bar downtown that enjoyed including themes and "dancing" girls, and I found myself missing my spot next to Arva even more. Just having her in my arms would make everything infinitely better.

Widening my fake smile with ease, I entered the home of my present client and began working like usual. Usual. How disgusting it was to use that word here. How disgusting it was to lay in bed with a person other than the one I love; to repeatedly commit sins even though the worst ones were already in the past. My back hit the soft duvets of Melinda's bed and as she crawled on top of me in her best seductive manner, my yearning for Arva grew. Each time Melinda's skin came in contact with mine, I felt the increasing urge to rip it all out. I wanted to destroy all the traces that didn't belong to my love yet I couldn't, and I felt worthless. I felt terrible in every sense and for the first time in so long, I felt completely like the puppet displeased victors and tributes call me behind my back.

I wanted to shut the image of Melinda out of my view and conjure up Arva instead but the former might complain and that wouldn't be counted as appeasing President Snow's orders anymore. So, I forced my eyelids to stay open and my smile to never falter unless at the "right" moments. I couldn't do anything to help the situation because if I fought back, it would cost the life of my love ones and now, it would cost my only chance to be truly free.

* * *

To my immense relief, Arva was still peacefully slumbering away when I returned at the crack of dawn. In fact, nobody else had woken up yet in District Four's appointed apartment which made things even better. I slipped under the covers and gently brought my love close to me. It should be pleasant being by her side once more but instead, it was even harder to shake off the heavy feeling on my shoulders than when I was not by her side. I tried to shove it aside but it came back; stronger and harder to ignore. I watched Arva's steady rising and lowering chest movements. Here she was, in my arms, and unaware of my actions that betrayed her love and faith in me because I've no other choice—no, I _did_ have a choice but it wasn't one that I wanted to risk taking. Not when the rebellion wasn't fully formed yet; not when I struck a deal with the devil himself.

'Only a few more weeks,' I reminded myself, unaware that I had tightened my hold on Arva until her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning…" she smiled sleepily at me.

"Morning," I smiled back before proceeding to plant a kiss onto her forehead. Hopefully, she wouldn't find anything off about me…I didn't want things to come out now.

* * *

_Arva_

Something was bothering Finnick. I could see it in his sea green eyes even though the direction of where the corners of his lips curled up to showed the opposite. He was keeping something from me again but as much as I wanted to know what it was, it wasn't my place to pry or to be hurt. We both still had our own secrets that we couldn't share with each other yet. Our relationship hadn't been built from trust at the beginning anyway. It would take a while before we could become completely open books to each other…so in the meantime, I pretended that I noticed nothing out of the norm; I bit my tongue even though burning curiosity threatened to spill out the words that formed the question. Instead, I decided to banish whatever that was occupying his thoughts, bringing him unease. I lifted myself and claimed his lips, catching Finnick's surprise a second before my eyelids dropped. Though, it wasn't long before his arms pulled me closer. I ran my hands over his toned abdomen, causing low groans to emit from his throat as our lips never left each other's for more than a few seconds.

* * *

Finnick was reluctant to release me when I finally made a move to pull away. His eyes were now an electric shade of sea green and I knew that my mission was a success. The worries in his mind had been temporary erased. I smiled and slipped away from the comfort of both his arms and the covers. His eyes lingered on me while I winced at the biting cold air that seemed to rush towards me in order to steal what remaining heat my body contained. Wrapping my arms together, I entered the connecting bathroom…only to be momentarily stunned by the sight of the District Seven male tribute in the mirror.

Neither of us made a move to communicate with each other. We stayed still, staring. Unlike the District Nine girl who held her severed head in her arms, the District Seven boy kept his right palm over his neck to keep his head joined to his body. His expression wasn't stoic like how it was before his death, it was un-accusing and gentle instead. At last, he made the first move; left hand reaching up towards the blood that seeped down from his neck. Smudging his fingers with the blood, he proceeded to convey his message onto the mirror in reverse writing.

_'__How was my family?'_

Such an innocent question to be asked yet I had no answer to it. A lump formed in my throat as my gaze met his expecting ones. I could tell how much he cared for his family just by looking into them and the guilt that had buried itself dug its way back up to the surface.

"I'm sorry," I choked out with tears streaming down my cheeks. How could I tell him that I had been too engrossed with my own monsters that I hadn't spared even the tiniest glance at his family who should be mourning and devastated at their loss? How? But, the kindness in his eyes didn't vanish.

The District Seven boy gathered more blood onto his fingertips and wrote, _'It's alright.'_

Only, those words didn't comfort me. They brought upon more tears and I wished that circumstances were difference instead. I wished that I didn't cut short innocent lives; I wished that I wasn't—

"Arva?"

Instantly, the District Seven boy vanished and I spun around just in time to see Finnick open the bathroom door which I had forgotten to lock. Seeing the vertical streaks of salty liquid on my cheeks resulted in the frown his mouth formed and my earlier mission of trying to vanquish his worries failed. Wordlessly, Finnick closed our distance and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't need to hear the words from his lips to know the question that was about to come forth.

"I'm fine," I tried to assure him; tried to pull away a little just so our eyes would lock. The tears had stopped but it was still obvious that he didn't believe me so I elaborated. "I saw another tribute, that's all—District Seven? He's too nice, which reminded me of you, and Cordi and Arlen."

At last, Finnick relaxed his hold. He shook his head at me and the corners of his mouth curled into a doleful smile before proceeding to remind me of the wise words that my dear Arlen once spoke.

"We're all human, love."


End file.
